Una Rosa Para Otra Rosa
by Aoi Alexita
Summary: Porque cuando Bartolomeo se dio cuenta que Cavendish no es una simple cara bonita, su corazón ya no podía dar marcha atrás. Y no le quedaría otra opción que demostrarlo de una única manera y de un modo nada convencional. [¡Feliz Cumpleaños a Cavendish!] [AU]


One-shot participante en la convocatoria en Facebook del grupo **"BartoCaven [Beauty &Beast]"**

 ** _¡Feliz cumpleaños a Cavendish!_**

* * *

 **Jeje, como muchos han de saber, ¡hoy es el cumpleaños de mi precioso rubio vanidoso de Cavendish!, y como otros más supieron, para este día organicé una convocatoria para celebrar su cumpleaños con historias BartoCaven, porque vamos, ellos son amor, son vida uvu.**

 **La única condición era que fuera una historia de Universo Alternativo, es decir, 'AU'. Y no sé cuántas personas habrán aceptado hacerlo luego de la invitación que hice, pero de todos modos, espero disfruten de esta historia de escaso drama y cursilona :3.**

 **Disculpen si tengo algún error ortográfico o incoherencia narrativa.**

* * *

 ** _/Viernes 18 de Julio del 2014/_**

En la vida siempre existían esas cosas raras e inexplicables, esas que dejaban admirados a muchas personas cuando observaban los hechos; una de esas cosas o mejor dicho ocasión, era justo esta, donde cierto chico de cabello verde lima y que estaba peinado en cresta, de grandes colmillos superiores, como si fuese un _caníbal_ , con un piercing en la nariz que le daba un aspecto bastante salvaje o hasta de pandilla, iba caminando al lado de otro chico de cabello largo y rubio, que tenía este mismo acomodado en hermosos bucles que caían como cascada por su espalda al estar suelto, sus ojos eran azules como el cielo y su piel blanca, como de porcelana que parecía tan delicada al tacto y le daba un aspecto de _príncipe_.

Ambos muchachos eran una combinación sumamente extraña de ver, pero para los dos era algo que ya era usual en sus vidas, de modo que eso no les importaba. Además, lo único que hacían era caminar juntos a sus casas, dado que estaban en la misma dirección y no es como sí a Bartolomeo le importara mucho si se robaban al rubio a medio camino de su hogar, pero parte de su consciencia le decía que de alguna manera debía devolverle el favor que le había hecho hace tres meses; porque el ajeno le había regalado unos boletos de su banda favorita, _Los Mugiwara_ , y por supuesto, que a alguien que los amara como lo hacía el peliverde, le regalaran algo como eso, hacía que su perspectiva por esa otra persona cambiara.  
Y del porque Cavendish se los había dado, era por el simple motivo de que tenía otros gustos, aunque los había conseguido en un rifa, donde no solo daban los boletos, sino un aparato de karaoke, dado que a él le encantaba cantar, sí. Por su aspecto seguro no era difícil imaginarse a alguien como el rubio siendo famoso o de familia rica, pero lo cierto era que él era alguien de economía media y mantenía sus estudios gracias a una beca y un trabajo de medio tiempo en una cafetería que estaba en su mismo barrio.

—Bartolomeo, asustas a mis admiradoras con acompañarme siempre —comentó Cavendish, mientras caminaba de manera elegante, como si estuviera pasando por la alfombra roja y eso era algo que hacía que todos los que pasaran a su lado, le miraran fascinados.

—Ya los dejas mirándote hasta que se queden ciegos, eso debería bastarte, beh —resopló Bartolomeo, con mala cara, viendo de refilón a los demás así—. Además, no te estoy acompañando, mi casa está en la misma dirección.

—Sería un mal famoso sí dejo que mis fans ya no se acerquen a mí —recalcó Cavendish con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, mirando con acusación al peliverde.

—Solo te ven por tu belleza, rubio —chistó Bartolomeo picándose la nariz y caminando con aspecto despreocupado—, no creo que se molesten siquiera en verte cómo eres…, aunque tampoco es que tengas tanto para ver —se burló.

—Jmm, ¡qué tú no sepas apreciar la verdadera belleza, no es mi problema, tonto! —refunfuñó Cavendish y sus pasos aumentaron de velocidad, indignado.

Pero Bartolomeo solo puso los ojos en blanco, indiferente a la molestia del chico de ojos azules, mas para él era verdad, porque todas las personas que admiraban a Cavendish eran un montón de superficiales que simplemente se guiaban por su físico de príncipe y eran pocos como el peliverde, que no caían por algo tan banal como eso. Porque le parecía estúpido.  
Sin embargo, a varios del barrio donde vivían, no pensaban como él. Y era por ese motivo que, aunque sea a distancia, iba detrás del rubio, _acompañándolo_ ; ese era el pequeño pago con que su consciencia le insistió para darle su agradecimiento por los boletos, pero tampoco era como si fuese a pelearse con todos los que quisieran acercarse a dañar a Cavendish, pues lo único que hacía al darle su compañía, era que los demás notaran que Bartolomeo conocía y caminaba con el rubio, para que así se la pensaran varias veces antes de intentar hacer algo, dado que el chico de grandes colmillos era alguien bastante temido en ese barrio y nadie quería problemas con él, así de simple.  
Y Cavendish sabía eso, pero aun así no le asustaba ser algo así como su amigo, en lo más mínimo, aunque tampoco conocía el verdadero motivo del porque ahora parecía que el peliverde se iba con él a casa así nada más, cuando antes simplemente le ignoraba, pese a ir en la misma clase.

Ciertamente, a Bartolomeo no le importaba nadie más, era alguien libre que hacía lo que quería sin miedo a las reglas, por eso era considerado una mala influencia y muchos de los otros estudiantes no entendían como alguien como él continuaba en la escuela, pero tampoco es como si le importara lo que los demás dijeran de su persona, claro que no.  
Y por ese motivo, incluso para él, seguía pareciéndole extraño el hecho de que su consciencia le dijera que tenía que dar gracias o devolver un regalo o favor que le hubiesen hecho, si bien entre hombres tenían honor, pero solo entre sus amigos y así, no con el rubio, porque eso era algo diferente. Aunque tampoco es como si el peliverde se la pasara pensando en el porqué de esas acciones, simplemente lo aceptó y ya. Claro que tampoco lo puso a palabras, no iba a aumentar el ego del chico príncipe, para nada.

De modo que ahora, lo único que hizo fue quedarse de pie en una esquina y observó cómo es que Cavendish continuó caminando dos esquinas más, para luego llegar a su casa y entrar a esta, solo así, es que se retiró dando vuelta a la izquierda y así irse rumbo a su casa

* * *

 ** _/Sábado 2 de Agosto del 2014/_**

La campanilla que estaba en la parte superior de la puerta tintineó cuando esta se abrió e indicó que un cliente había llegado al café donde Cavendish trabajaba, donde hoy le tocaba ser cajero y a sus demás compañeros los meseros. Pero eso no era lo diferente, sino más bien fue el hecho de ver a la persona que llegó al local.

Bartolomeo hizo la mueca de una sonrisa que podría darle desconfianza a cualquier persona y no lo rebajarían de un delincuente, por eso muchos de quiénes estaban ahí tomando una merienda y hasta los meseros, se sobresaltaron un poco al ver a semejante chico ahí dentro, excepto Cavendish, que simplemente enarcó una ceja con perplejidad.

— ¿Tú tomas café? —preguntó sin salirse de su lugar.

En efecto, para todos era rarísimo que alguien como el encantador cajero rubio conociera al atemorizante peliverde.

—Behe —Bartolomeo frunció el ceño, burlón—. Solo tenía curiosidad, no imaginaba que de verdad alguien tan delicado como tú trabajara.

—Pfft, no soy delicado —Cavendish le miró mal—. Si vas a ordenar algo, te sugiero que te sientes y esperes a que un mesero te atienda, ¿o solo viniste a visitarme? —sonrió como quien no quiere la cosa— Porque sí es así, déjame agradecerte.

—Ugh, cállate —a Bartolomeo se le borró la sonrisa y le hizo una mueca de desagrado. Sentía que se quedaría ciego al ver tanta luz emanar del aura ajena.

— ¿Vas a ordenar algo entonces, Bartolomeo? —inquirió nuevamente Cavendish, sonriendo angelical.

—Solo si aquí venden cerveza o marihuana, entonces tal vez lo considere —espetó Bartolomeo, sacando la lengua, como si fuera un can.

—Que mal gusto —Cavendish negó.

—Bueno, entonces debería asaltar este lugar ya que no vine de visita, beh —dijo y esta vez, Bartolomeo usó una voz más alta, para asustar a los demás.

Cavendish suspiró.

—Deja de bromear, ¿quieres? Asustas a los clientes —regañó con un mohín—. Además, estamos por cerrar y no se irán con esa mala impresión.

Ahora fue Bartolomeo quien puso los ojos en blanco.

—Rubios —farfulló como si eso fuera una peste—. Como sea, imaginé que este lugar sería más entretenido como para que tú trabajaras aquí. En fin, me largo, Cavendish —y alzó la diestra para despedirse informalmente.

Todos se sintieron aliviados cuando aquel chico de grandes colmillos salió del local, sin embargo, Bartolomeo no había llegado por simple casualidad y tampoco se había ido realmente. Era bueno escondiéndose en los callejones u otras partes de la ciudad, pero no porque de verdad fuese a asaltar el local como bromeó con el rubio, era por otro motivo, por un rumor que le llegó a sus oídos es que estaba ahí.  
Y así, permaneció sentado en un lugar, fumando un cigarro que tenía de forma tranquila, esperando los pocos minutos que faltaban para que el otro muchacho saliera del trabajo.

Serían como las diez de la noche cuando Cavendish cerró el local, justo como le tocaba, además que por ser sábado, trabajaba más tarde que en la semana, también porque ahora mismo estaba de vacaciones en la Universidad. Ya no tenía su uniforme del trabajo y solo estaba vestido con unos jeans púrpura rectos, que resaltaban sus piernas masculinas de un modo que debía ser ilegal, también usaba una camisa de mangas cortas y su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta, pero sus bucles de todas maneras resaltaban. Su cuerpo era atlético, pese a ser delgado, de modo que esa ropa lo hacía lucir muy bien y su rostro andrógino lo hacía _perfecto_.  
Era verano, así que no necesitaba más ropa, aunque era de noche y tampoco parecía sigiloso, pese a estar solo en esa calle donde era la última persona en estar cerrando un local, excepto por el bar que estaba en la otra esquina.

—Oye, pero que lindo culito tenemos por aquí —se escuchó la voz masculina de alguien.

—Mah, mah, para ser un hombre, me gustaría hundirte mi verga por completo —añadió otro sujeto.

—Oh, sí, no todos los días se ven cuerpos como estos —dijo alguien más.

Cavendish miró a cada uno con indiferencia, él no tenía miedo, porque vamos, tendría mucho aspecto femenino, pero no era ninguna chica en aprietos que se pondría a lloriquear y a pedir ayuda, para nada.

Los tres hombres de quizá veintitantos años, que por su aspecto con tatuajes y ostentosos peinados—al menos dos de ellos—, daban la apariencia de ser pandilleros y aunque el tercero tenía un aspecto de estudiante por sus anteojos, también parecía que estaba con ellos.  
Juntos miraban con lujuria pura el cuerpo del rubio y sonreían maliciosos.

—Con su permiso —dijo Cavendish sin alterarse y dirigiendo sus pasos a otra dirección, para cruzar la calle y caminar.

—Oh, vamos, nena, no te hagas del rogar que no he follado en mucho tiempo y seguro te llevaré al cielo —parloteó uno de ellos, ese que tenía aspecto de estudiante por los lentes que usaba, mientras sujetó del brazo al rubio con bastante fuerza.

—No tengo tiempo para tratar con gente como ustedes —replicó Cavendish, mostrándose frío mientras los miraba y jalándose para soltarse de ese agarre.

—Eso dices ahora, pero luego te tendremos gimiendo como la puta que realmente eres —añadió otro de ellos, uno que tenía un tatuaje de alacrán en el brazo derecho y se relamió los labios.

—Lo que yo digo es que son asquerosos —Cavendish hizo una expresión altanera—. Se los digo por segunda vez, con permiso —se jaló otra vez, pero todavía sin lograr soltarse.

—Lindura, no seas así —dijo otro chico, este tenía su cabello peinado en picos, bastante _punk_ , y no se detuvo para darle una nalgada al rubio.

Cavendish se sobresaltó por eso y se quedó así unos segundos.

—Mira, parece que le gustó —repuso el de lentes, sonriendo jocoso y con la mano libre, hizo el intento de tocarle nuevamente los glúteos al rubio.

Pero entonces, la otra mano de Cavendish que estaba sin ser sujeta, le dio semejante puñetazo en la cara al muchacho de lentes, que en medio de la noche, se escuchó tronar ligeramente al hueso de la nariz y así el agarre que lo tenía atrapado, se deshizo.

— ¡Maldita perra! —gritó el de lentes, agarrándose la nariz y cayendo hincado al suelo— ¡¿Qué están esperando?! ¡Jodánselo ya! —ordenó a los otros dos, era obvio que él era el líder de los tres.

—Lamentarás eso, rubiecita —bufó el chico del tatuaje de alacrán, mirando con fina ira al rubio.

—Te vamos a destruir esa carita de princesa —agregó el chico del peinado punk y se tronó los puños.

—Les había dicho con permiso y no entendieron —repuso Cavendish con calma y como tenía algunos cabellos cortos en su frente, tapándole un poco la expresión, no hubo nada que les advirtiera—. Detesto a la gente vulgar y sin educación como ustedes —siseó y cuando alzó su mirada, al tener el ceño fruncido, hubo algo que hizo que el dúo que pretendía herirlo, se parara en seco.

Ahora mismo, la expresión simpática del rubio que todos amaban se había esfumado, porque lo cierto era que él era un hombre y uno para nada indefenso ni débil. Tenía una fortaleza y rudeza que muchos ignoraban y que no quedaba acorde con su maravilloso aspecto de príncipe azul.

Y uno de ellos, era Bartolomeo, que cuando pretendió salir de su escondite para ser de ayuda, se quedó ahí, asombrado al ver el modo en que el ojiazul se defendió. No había salido antes por el simple motivo que quería observar como actuaba Cavendish ante tales ofrecimientos y parte de su persona también quiso comprobar si eso que se decía era cierto; que el rubio era alguien fácil. Y ahora mismo, todo había quedado claro para él.  
Ni siquiera quiso salir de donde estaba, porque sintió que los golpes con que Cavendish dejaba sin defensa a ese trío de pandilleros, lo cautivaron. Había visto muchas peleas antes, pero jamás vio a nadie pelear como lo hacía el chico de ojos azules, nunca había observado los elegantes que podían ser las patadas o puñetazos u otras técnicas de lucha.  
Porque Cavendish estaba efectuando dignamente el _karate_.

—Idiotas, pfft —Cavendish inhaló con molestia y luego se palmeó las manos para volver a acomodarse la coleta de su cabello, mientras miró como los cuerpos de esos tres pandilleros estaban inconscientes en la banqueta.

—Sí te quedas aquí más tiempo, la policía te llevará —habló repentinamente Bartolomeo, saliendo detrás de una callejón.

—No lo creo, mi belleza los convencería de que yo no tuve la culpa y es la verdad —respondió Cavendish y fijó sus ojos azules con astucia al peliverde—. Te tardaste en salir —señaló.

Bartolomeo arrugó más el ceño fruncido que siempre adornaba su expresión salvaje.

— ¿Sabías que estaba ahí? —señaló con su diestra el lugar de donde salió.

—Estabas fumando, idiota, y el olor se sentía con el viento —amonestó Cavendish—. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?, ¿me estabas cuidando? —apremió con una sonrisa ladina.

—Ja, ¿me tomas por unas de tus descerebradas fanáticas? —se burló Bartolomeo— Estaba fumando, tú lo dijiste —chistó con un gruñido.

—No las insultes —advirtió Cavendish con suavidad y suspiró—. Bueno, como sea, ¿regresas a casa conmigo? —ofreció, llevándose una mano a la cintura, en un gesto algo afeminado y que no quedaba en lo más mínimo con la expresión guerrera de hace unos minutos cuando se defendió.

—… Necesito más cigarros y como la tienda está por tu casa…, no me queda de otra —Bartolomeo se encogió de hombros con expresión de desagrado, como si acompañar al rubio fuese algo que no quisiera hacer.

Pero la verdad es que no era así. Por supuesto que quería acompañarlo, sobre todo por lo que acababa de pasar y nada le garantizaba que no había otros como esos tres pandilleros que estuviesen velando a Cavendish para los mismos fines, así que no se arriesgaría. Y es que hace algunos días, tuvo cierta discusión con otros sujetos en las noches que iba al bar con sus amigos a beber y buscar con que descargarse en buen sexo.  
Al final, le había quedado claro a Bartolomeo que nadie se tragaba el hecho de que de verdad él y el rubio fuesen amigos solo por verlos regresar juntos de la escuela, porque nunca se frecuentaban como realmente los amigos hacen e incluso a veces, cuando retornaban de clases a sus casas, caminaban separados por bastantes metros y eso no era normal.  
Y luego había llegado el rumor de que no dejarían escapar a un buen culo como Cavendish, justo como pasó en un principio cuando el rubio llegó a vivir a ese barrio hace un año. Antes también lo acosaban o algo así supo y ahora mismo conocía el motivo del porque siempre consiguió salir ileso.  
Bartolomeo sabía que no era su obligación cuidar de alguien y menos de una persona tan egocéntrica como lo era Cavendish, sin embargo, esto fue algo que simplemente no pudo evitar. No le gustaban las personas problemáticas, por eso siempre estuvo manteniendo su distancia, incluso cuando aceptó devolver el regalo que el ojiazul le hizo con los boletos, pero esta vez no pudo mantener esa lejanía, porque no podía imaginarse al rubio apagado, sombrío, triste y sufriendo por el daño que aquellos desgraciados querían hacerle por su simple deseo carnal.

—Pareces acostumbrado —comentó Bartolomeo, sin tacto alguno y cuando se dio cuenta de sus palabras, no pudo remediarlo y sí tratara de hacerlo, no sería muy propio de él.

—… —Cavendish le miró de refilón unos segundos y luego sonrió con cierta ironía— Pues ser la belleza de todo el universo encarnada no siempre traerá cosas buenas —incluso diciendo algo como eso, su voz destiló vanidad.

Incluso así, cuando Bartolomeo le miró para decirle algún comentario sarcástico como siempre hacía cuando el otro se ponía a pavonearse, se quedó sin palabras cuando notó la expresión diferente del rubio, que no iba acorde con la vanidad que escuchó.  
Porque Cavendish tenía la mirada algo baja y estaba serio, no parecía feliz, en lo más mínimo, pero aun así cierta aura brillante permanecía en sus facciones, quizá porque era la primera vez que tocaba ese tema con otra persona, misma que no lo estaba juzgando.

Fue algo casi mágico para Bartolomeo, que prácticamente se quedó embobado observando esa faceta del rubio que se notaba sincera y hasta _humilde_ , quizá en el fondo, no era el vil ególatra ni superficial que siempre creyó. Incluso la luz de la luna llena del verano iluminó al hermoso rostro de Cavendish, de tal modo que no parecía de este planeta, para nada.  
 _Mierda, ¿desde cuándo Cavendish me parece atractivo?_ , pensó, deshaciendo unos segundos ese ceño fruncido de siempre en su rostro.

El silencio mientras ambos caminaban había durado casi un minuto y medio, cosa que se le hizo extraño a Cavendish, quien esperó el comentario de burla o sarcasmo por parte del peliverde, porque siempre hacía eso. No era que le molestaran siempre los comentarios ajenos, pero de alguna manera era divertido, de alguna forma, esas raras riñas infantiles eran una forma de convivir, dado que pocas veces se frecuentaban y no porque el rubio en alguna ocasión no quisiera hacerlo, pero sabía bien la forma de ser de Bartolomeo y como este era alguien no vulnerable a su belleza, mismo motivo que al principio lo irritó, pasó a darle intriga y hasta interés, algo irónico.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Cavendish, girando el rostro para mirar al peliverde con duda.

—Eh…, sí — _cómo carajo estarlo, sí estás más deslumbrante que de costumbre, incluso para mí_ , añadió Bartolomeo en su fuero interno.

—Bueno, es que no dijiste nada —objetó Cavendish, alzando una ceja.

—Tendrás que esperar a que tenga mis cigarros sí quieres que me burle de ti —repuso Bartolomeo con una sonrisa y sacándole la lengua.

—No me refería a eso, idiota —Cavendish hizo un mohín e infló ligeramente las mejillas.

Y esa imagen se le hizo tan tierna al peliverde, que sintió un estrujamiento en su pecho, ¿qué era esa maldita sensación, mierda? Algo muy malo le estaba pasando a su persona ahora mismo y el único culpable era ese maldito rubio, oh, rayos.

—Nunca pensé que tú supieras pelear, beh —masculló Bartolomeo.

— ¿Sorprendido? —Cavendish sonrió con orgullo y añadió: —No soy una simple cara bonita, Bartolomeo —dicho eso, le guiñó un ojo y se soltó el cabello, que cayó hermosamente a sus hombros—. Mi casa está a la vuelta, así que me despido.

El peliverde lo único que pudo hacer fue parpadear, ¿qué demonios pasó ahora con ese gesto de comercial? Pero el problema realmente era el hecho que esa maldita acción le _gustó_ , ¡¿qué era?! ¡¿Por qué parecía comportarse como otra estúpida fan de ese rubio, agh?!

—… Solo lárgate ya o te picaré esos ojos, a ver si les sigues pareciendo atractivo a las personas después de eso —gruñó Bartolomeo de forma brusca.

—Seguiría igual de perfecto, aunque no creo que pudieras hacerlo —rio Cavendish como si su voz fuesen campanillas que arrullaron los oídos del peliverde—. Adiós, Bartolomeo —se despidió en un canturreó y se puso de puntitas para dejarle un beso en la mejilla al contrario, un apenas roce de labios.

Pero que dejaron con la piel de gallina a Bartolomeo.

— ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Cavendish?! —exclamó toscamente y se golpeó la mejilla, retrocediendo de un salto y seguramente se ruborizó un segundo, pese a que parecía "asqueado"— ¡Te voy a jalar tus malditas greñas si vuelves a hacer eso!

—Eso fue porque haberme cuidado antes —Cavendish agitó la mano.

— ¡…! — _genial, se dio cuenta_ , Bartolomeo no supo que responder a eso.

Solo vio como Cavendish se fue corriendo hasta llegar a su casa y se metió ahí dentro, dejando al peliverde con el corazón sobresaltado, que le pareció estúpido seguir fumando, porque ese simple e inocente beso en la mejilla le hizo sentir mucho mejor que la nicotina y eso era malo, muy malo. Pero sí así le parecía a su cerebro, ¿por qué le gustó tanto?, ¿por qué se sentía tan bien?, ¿por qué prefería sentirlo mil veces más antes que la cerveza o el cigarro?

—Maldito rubio vanidoso —siseó Bartolomeo con molestia y pateó un poste que estaba a su lado, arrancando un pedazo de papel que tenía pegado ahí.

¿En qué momento bajó la guardia que ahora mismo estaba en esta situación? Porque era obvio que no se trataba solo de la belleza de Cavendish, eso era seguro, parecía más _profundo_.

* * *

 ** _/Domingo 31 de Agosto del 2014/_**

Había pasado casi un mes desde esa noche en que observó a Cavendish pelear e incluso notó algo más que estaba seguro todas sus admiradoras jamás habían notado del chico, porque sí, justo comprobó desde ese día que el muchacho no era una simple belleza en patas—algo de lo que debió percatarse mucho antes, puesto el hecho que alguien tan _cool_ como Cavendish no pusiera "peros" al juntarse casualmente o que ni lo mirara como si fuera mejor que el peliverde, ni que lo juzgara como todos lo hacían, ya debía dejar todo claro—, para nada.  
Claro, porque si no fuera así, no le gustaría tanto a Bartolomeo como para molestarse en averiguar su cumpleaños y querer darle algo por esa razón.

Y sí alguien como Bartolomeo mostraba esas intenciones que no eran una simple broma o para burlarse de alguien, porque además estaba siendo sincero, entonces de verdad era algo que valía la pena.

Por esa razón, es que Cavendish por primera vez, luego de la fiesta a la que fue por su cumpleaños y que le organizaron sus fanáticas, tras leer el mensaje de WhatsApp del peliverde, donde le pedía que se verían en el parque recreativo del barrio, y ahora por eso mismo el rubio estaba sentado en uno de los columpios de ese lugar, meciéndose mientras veía el cielo estrellado.  
Sentía curiosidad y vértigo de emoción, ¿de verdad Bartolomeo no lo estaba ignorando en su cumpleaños?, ¿qué mosca le estaba picando?  
Porque pese a que luego de lo sucedido a inicios de agosto, este lo evitó durante dos semanas y cuando las clases comenzaron, nuevamente le habló y parecía que no había pasado nada entre ellos digno de recordar. Pero aunque Cavendish se sintió algo decepcionado por eso, le gustó darse cuenta que en efecto, el peliverde no era alguien superficial que solo mirara su físico, ahora sabía que él lo veía como la persona que era y no como el chico guapo y popular.  
Y saberlo, le había hecho a Cavendish sentirse _bien_ , de un modo intenso, de un modo que un simple amigo no podría hacerlo y eso ya dejaba mucho que pensar, por supuesto.

Aunque a diferencia del peliverde, al rubio no le llevó mucho tiempo definir sus sentimientos, pero ambos parecía habían llegado a la misma conclusión.  
O esa fue la impresión que le dio a Cavendish al momento de ver llegar al chico de grandes colmillos con una expresión extraña, algo que era difícil de notar para otras personas, dado que el peliverde siempre parecía tener esa cara de _bestia_ , siendo directos.  
Y aunque Bartolomeo no era tan observador como lo era el rubio, su instinto le afirmó lo mismo que al contrario y eso fue suficiente para ponerlo nervioso, porque él no era bueno para estás cosas, en lo más mínimo; no era lo mismo el sexo al romanticismo.

— ¿Por qué traes esa cara, Bartolomeo?, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Cavendish, incorporándose de su asiento en el columpio y acercándose al peliverde, sonaba algo preocupado.

—Ugh… Feliz cumpleaños… —masculló Bartolomeo, tapándose la boca al hablar y hacía cara de nauseas.

—… Gracias, de verdad —Cavendish sonrió dulce, pero luego le sujetó de los hombros para verlo—, ¿pero qué tienes?

—Es que… Ya tenía tú regalo, pero tuve cierto contratiempo al venir aquí —explicó Bartolomeo entre dientes y empezó a toser. _Maldición_ , pensó.

—Vamos a sentarnos mejor —Cavendish jaló al contrario para sentarlo en un columpio y se sentó en el continuó.

Bartolomeo solo alzó la mano zurda y negó, luego tosió nuevamente, se destapó la boca y entonces de esta cayeron pétalos rojos, de una rosa, mismos que fueron atrapados con la diestra del peliverde.

— ¡…! —Cavendish se quedó asombrado y miró los pétalos que salieron de la boca del moreno— Esos son… rosas… ¿eso era mi regalo? —sintió que se conmovía cada vez más.

—Sí, bueno… —Bartolomeo arrugó la nariz y escupió— Saben horrible, pero he visto que te gustan esas cosas y como no tenía mucho que regalarte…

— ¿Y te las comiste? —murmuró Cavendish, acariciando con su dedo índice los pétalos sin malicia alguna.

—Tuve problemas al venir hasta aquí y por eso las rosas terminaron en mi boca, las escupí todas, pero algunos pétalos quedaron trabados en mi paladar —explicó Bartolomeo, evitando un poco el tema.

No quería decirle al rubio que había tenido justo una pelea con otros del barrio y que ese ramo amortiguó accidentalmente el puñetazo que le iban a dar en la boca, cosa que explicaba porque terminó tragándose los pétalos. Y aunque ganó dicha riña, nada pudo hacer con el ramo que quedó deshecho y más dinero no tenía para comprar uno así de grande y bonito.  
Había sido algo desafortunado. Pero parecía que Cavendish no lo consideró así, porque luego alzó sus ojos azules y miró con ilusión al peliverde.

—Gracias, gracias, Bartolomeo —dijo con sentimiento y hasta se ruborizó por la emoción, para después sonreír por ese hecho.

—… —Bartolomeo tragó en seco por esa expresión tan linda que no se esperó; pensó que el rubio le gritaría por no tener cuidado o algo así, de verdad que el chico lo sorprendía más de una vez— ¡No me mires así, joder! —chistó con aparente molestia y luego hizo una mueca— Además, tu regalo quedó deshecho, no te traje nada por tu cumpleaños…

—Pero el hecho de que tú, Bartolomeo, le hayas dado importancia a esta fecha y hayas comprado un regalo como un ramo de rosas, es suficiente para mí. Pese a que no lograron venir vivas —expresó Cavendish irradiando glamour—. Es algo que viniendo de ti, no se ve todos los días.

—Tsk, cállate mejor… Pero si tanto te gustó, entonces conserva los pétalos —espetó Bartolomeo de forma tosca, acercando su diestra al contrario y luego hizo otra mueca—. Mierda, parece que todavía tengo más pétalos trabados en mi paladar…

—Yo me encargo —musitó Cavendish, sujetándole de la muñeca y empezando peligrosamente a acercarse.

— ¿Qué estás…? —Bartolomeo se alarmó ligeramente y se debatía entre darle un golpe al rubio para alejarse, pero con quedarse mirando los ojos como el cielo del ajeno, no podía moverse. Estaba perdido, en definitiva— Caven…

Pero lo que sus labios quisieron expresar, murieron cuando los labios suaves y carnosos de Cavendish atraparon los ajenos en un beso.

Y fue como si ambos despertaran a la realidad, como si fueran la primavera que llegaba luego del frío invierno, porque sus labios se acomodaron a la perfección en aquel ósculo.  
Del mismo modo en que esa iniciativa por parte de Cavendish no fue prevista, tampoco fue la respuesta de Bartolomeo, porque el fuego arrasó con su autocontrol y con fina brusquedad, apretó la cintura del rubio que las marcas de sus dedos seguramente quedarían grabadas en la piel ajena, porque ahora mismo no estaba teniendo delicadeza y con sus dientes se estaba comiendo la boca del muchacho.  
Pero a Cavendish eso no le molestó, ser tratado con esa brusquedad, quizá no digna para alguien como él, no le dio importancia, porque la recompensa era mucho más grande, ya luego se encargaría de cobrárselas, pero por ahora disfrutaría el modo en que sus labios eran mordidos en medio del beso por el peliverde. Y no quedándose atrás, metió su lengua en la cavidad ajena, saboreando el ligero sabor de los pétalos que estaban pegados al paladar ajeno, hasta jalarlos a su propia boca, mientras que sus manos sujetaron del cabello al moreno y su corazón latía desbocado.

Cuando al fin se separaron por la falta de aire, sus narices se rozaron ligeramente y con los ojos entreabiertos, se miraron como un ciego que acaba de recuperar la visión, miraría al Sol.

—Saqué los pétalos —susurró Cavendish entre suaves jadeos y le enseñó un pétalo al ajeno, sacando su lengua.

—Behe, ¿gracias? —Bartolomeo enarcó una ceja y luego miró al rubio como si estuviera loco cuando empezó a masticar los pétalos— ¿Por qué mierda haces eso si saben horrible?

—Me gustan las rosas, además, viniendo de la boca de mi amado, mucho más —contestó Cavendish como todo un poeta, sonriendo con vanidad.

—… —a Bartolomeo se le escurrió una gotita de sudor y luego jaló del cabello al muchacho para besar su cuello, mordiéndolo suavemente. Bueno, ciertamente ese lado vanidoso era algo que aunque al principio le molestó del rubio, ahora era algo que le encantaba.

—Hey, trata con más cuidado mi cabello —amonestó Cavendish, suspirando al sentir el roce de los colmillos ajenos en su piel y ladeó el cuello para darle más espacio, mientras en su paladar estaba impregnado el aliento ajeno, a la vez que igual le acariciaba los hombros.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Cavendish —repitió Bartolomeo con una sonrisa socarrona, mostrando completamente los colmillos, inclinándose otra vez para besarle el cuello al rubio.

No hubo palabras que dejaran en claro que a partir de ese momento era obvio que no podrían tratarse como simples amigos o conocidos, sin embargo, ellos dos tenían algo _más_ que no necesitaba de las frases convencionales para saber que sí, ahora mismo ellos dos estaban fuera del límite de la amistad y desde hace tiempo, al parecer.  
Quizá no necesitaran las palabras, pero aun así, Cavendish dijo:

—Es un buen regalo, me gusta —por el tono en que pronunció eso, era obvio que no hablaba del regalo de las rosas. Pero por si las moscas, aclaró: —Me gusta, como tú.

Bartolomeo hizo un sonido similar a un ronroneo mientras continuaba comiéndose el cuello del rubio a besos y sus manos le abrazaron de la cintura, juntando ambos columpios, que eran de cadenas resistentes.

—Maldito rubio, de verdad que me encantas —susurró y alzó su rostro para mostrarle al ojiazul el pétalo que tenía apretado entre sus dientes y ensanchó su sonrisa.

Era obvio lo que estaba insinuando.

—Provecho —repuso Cavendish con una sonrisa y se inclinó para tomar de ese pétalo.

Y se besaron otra vez.

En efecto, este sería un cumpleaños para Cavendish, digno de recordar, así lo sabía mientras aquel ósculo poco a poco se volvía más intenso, lo que era, el mejor regalo.

* * *

 **Admito que al principio no sabía que bendita historia hacer y no sé, ¿les gustó? xD. Es que he estado tan metida en el fandom de KnB—específicamente con el AoKaga—, que me costó centrar mi mente en el BartoCaven, pero como amo en demasía esta OTP, obvio que lo logré uvu.**

 **Jaslhjsdalkjasdklsfdkldk, estuve tentada a poner lemmon, pero no es lo mío hacer eso, porque sería precipitado xDDDDDDD. Pero aun así espero les haya gustado ; v ;**  
 **Se me hizo algo tan irónico que Bartolomeo fuese quién se "comiera" las rosas para Cavendish :v, pero tenía que hacerlo, pls, ajajajaja, me reí al ponerlo x'DDD.**

 **Y si gustan unirse al grupo BartoCaven en Facebook, son bienvenidos, responde al nombre de "BartoCaven [Beauty &Beast]". Solo que ahora ando sin internet y por eso no lo he mantenido muy activo :c.**

 **¡Nos vemos! *u* ¡Y muchas gracias a quiénes participaron en la convocatoria!  
**


End file.
